The objective of this protocol is to assess the 24-h secretory pattern of growth hormone (GH) and GH response to glucose challenge in normal as well as untreated and treated acromegalic patients, comparing standard radio-immunoassay measurements of GH with those made with a highly sensitive radio-immunometric assay and bioassay technique.